Οικογένεια μου κι εγώ
by Skittles Minx
Summary: Memorable moments between Kate, Henry, and Milo during her pregnancy with her second child. (Title means: 'My Family and I' in Greek. Not the most creative, I know.)
1. 01

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to ****Aimée Carter**

He crept silently into his parents room, a broad, goofy grin on his face. Sneaking around the large bed, he peaked above his sleeping mother's body to peer at his father. From the small smile on his face, his father must have known that he was there.

Letting out an excited shout, he dived on the bed and rolled over his parents' bodies, laughing gleefully. Henry chuckled at his son's antics and scooped him, tossing him in the air. Kate stirred with a laugh, sitting up to tickle Milo's sides. The boy squealed and laughed harder, his cheeks growing rosy.

"It's Christmas!" Milo announced in excitement, bouncing up and down causing the mattress to shake. Kate stroked Milo's hair and smiled at her husband. Pogo leapt on the bed, barking excitedly.

"If we have to..." Kate falsely complained with a grin, putting her feet on the floor and scooping Milo into her arms. "Let's go see what's under the Christmas tree!"

They made their way into a grand room with Pogo trotting behind them. The room had walls of bright red color, a cheerful fireplace, and several couches and tables. A large Christmas tree dominated the room, reaching almost to the tall ceiling. Bright, cheerful ornaments and blinking lights decorated the tree. To the side were tables placed with delicious food upon it. It filled the room with wonderful smells and Kate breathed it in deeply, smiling. She laid her eyes on the baklava longingly.

Milo's attention was held to what laid under the tree. Presents of various sizes littered the ground and the child began bouncing up and down in delight. All of them were for him. He darted towards the tree, but Kate was there in a flash, hauling him into her arms.

"We have to wait until your grandmother, Uncle James, and everyone else gets here," she laughed as he pouted, crossing his arms.

They didn't have to wait long, just about twenty minutes. Several of them placed more gifts under the tree, greeting Henry, Kate, and Milo as they did. Ella and Irene took a seat on the couch, engaging in conversation while Theo sat with them, listening. Walter and Phillip stood near the tables, watching and talking. Xander was already sipping a glass of wine, picking at the hors d'oeuvre while Sofia stood near the fire, staring into the flames. Nicholas sat opposite of Ella and Irene, glancing around the room. Dylan was the only one absent.

Diana wrapped her arms around Kate and Milo, squeezing them in a warm embrace.

"Merry Christmas Kate, Milo." She smiled over at her brother, who was standing with his hands tucked behind his back. "And Henry." She pulled him into the hug as well and he wrapped his arms around all of them.

"Mommy, can we open presents now?" Kate glanced down into eager blue eyes and grinned as he tugged at her sleeve.

"Yes." As soon as she put him down, he was already tearing off the wrapping of a present. James helped Milo by handing him the presents to open.

"Mommy, mommy! Look," he cried holding up a three-foot action figure. "Batman!" It was his favorite super hero.

He opened all of them, then glanced up at James in confusion. "Where's yours?" James laughed and glanced at Henry and Kate.

"I don't know if your parents will approve or not, but I thought it was a pretty good choice." He held up his hand and a brand new bicycle appeared. It was sleek, colored silver and blue. Milo shouted and climbed on the seat. "Now, we get to teach you how to ride."

James instructed him on how to pedal and hold to the handle bars steady. It took a few tries, but soon Milo was pedaling all around the room, laughing. Everyone chuckled at the boy as he rode out of the room, his laughter carrying down the hallway.

"Thanks, James," Kate prodded playfully when a crash sounded in the hall. "Now go and check on him."

"He can't get hurt..." James chuckled as he jogged out of the room into the hall.

"He can't, but other things can," she retorted, punching his arm as he passed.

Henry wrapped his arm around Kate's shoulders. "You are happy," he noted, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. Her eyes softened at him and she smiled.

"This never gets old," she sighed. "Even when Milo is too old for all of this," she gestured to the room, "the smells, the joy... it will never go away." Henry smiled and nuzzled her hair.

"I am happy as well, but now it is time for your present." He led a curious Kate away from the room and into a library.

Henry walked behind his desk and opened one of the drawers. Pulling out a perfect square box, he handed it to Kate. She shook it and gave him a confused look.

"It's empty."

Henry set his hands over hers. The box seemed to grow heavier, and she glanced up at Henry as she opened it. Set in the tissue paper, was another reflection. It was of everyone smiling at Milo on his bike. Tears pricked her eyes as Milo rode out of sight, everyone wearing broad smiles and laughing. She hugged it to her chest.

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing him. She then pulled something out of her robe pocket.

It was an elaborately woven leather beaded necklace. Pendants made of jewels hung from the leather. "This is my and Milo's gift to you. I helped. Though I sucked at it," she admitted. Reaching up, she fastened it behind his neck.

He looked at her with such affection, she blushed slightly. "Thank you," he said with such sincerity. He then noticed that she was still holding another smaller leather necklace. It was much too small, even for Milo. His brow furrowed.

"And who is that for?" She glanced down and wringed it in her hands.

"It's the other part to your present," she said nervously.

"Okay," he said slowly, giving her strange look at her anxiousness. "And what it is?"

She took a deep breath, and gazed up at him. Setting her hands upon his face, she said, "I'm pregnant."


	2. 02

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to ****Aimée Carter**

She walked out of the bedroom, Pogo on her heels.

"Milo!" she called. Kate set her hand on her stomach, peeking her head in the rooms. Still no sign of her son. She grinned to herself. He had gotten good at hide and seek... but not good enough.

Closing her eyes, she faded into her visions, seeing little Milo hiding in a closet with Cerberus. His face was buried in the dog's dark fur, trying to stifle his laughter. She materialized outside the door, yanking it open.

"Got you!" she exclaimed.

Milo burst into giggles, throwing himself into his mother's arms. "Mommy!"

She laughed, lifting him into her arms, careful of her growing stomach. "Do you want to play one more round?"

Milo shook his head, wrapping his arms around her neck. "No! Someone else!"

Kate thought. "Daddy?" The boy shook his head 'no' again.

"James?" Kate laughed at her son's expression. Of course he wouldn't want to because of James's powers. "Then who?"

"My brother!" he announced, pointing at Kate's stomach.

"Oh, sweetheart, not yet." She didn't point out that she didn't know yet if it was a boy. It was too early to tell.

The boy's lips formed a pout. "Why not?"

Kate frowned at how to explain this to a seven year old child. She bit her lip.

"He still has to grow, big and strong, to be able to play with you. When the time comes, will you teach him?"

Milo nodded his head eagerly, grinning. "I'll be the best older brother ever!" Kate's heart ached, but not of sadness.

Kate looked over Milo's shoulders, meeting Henry's eyes. She smiled, her husband returning the smile warmly.

"You'll never guess who's behind you," she whispered.

Milo twisted around, reaching out with his hands grasping the air impatiently. "Daddy!"

Henry chuckled, taking Milo, kissing Kate as he did. "James brought you a present."

"Really? I want it!" Henry laughed, setting a squirming Milo down. The boy ran out of the room.

"How are you today?" Henry walked up to Kate, pressing a tender kiss on her forehead.

"Wonderful."

Kate closed her eyes, leaning her head against his chest. Henry gingerly wrapped his arms around her waist, rocking her back and forth, pressing his lips softly to her hair.

"I am sorry that I was not here when you woke."

"It's fine. I know that you had work."

"You are unusually mellow this morning," Henry noted, leaning back to stare in her eyes. She smirked.

"Blame your son."

"Isn't he the cause of everything lately?" Henry smiled.

"Perhaps so," she laughed.

"That aside," Henry began, "breakfast is ready. Shall we eat?"

He began pulling her gently by her hands out the door. She smiled, allowing him to.

"I love you," she said with affection. Henry smiled, brushing his fingers against her cheek.

"I know," he teased. She smacked his arm, laughing. "I love you as well."

They entered the dining room to have Henry quickly pull her out of Milo's way as he skated by. His laugh of excitement echoed down the hallway followed by a loud crash. James stood shifting, smiling sheepishly. Kate closed her eyes, a loud sigh exhaling through her nose. Henry shook his head in sympathy for James.

"Henry?"

"Yes, Kate?" he asked cautiously at her tight voice, knowing what was coming.

"That mellowness that you spoke of earlier? Well, it's long gone."

**Hello! Simply because there are people who are following this once was one-shot, I decided to turn it into a small story with many one-shots. It may not be long or exciting, but guaranteed, it's for you readers, and the followers who convinced me to continue it, whether they know it or not. This was written in less than ten minutes, please excuse it if is not all that great. I will try to make the next one better. Also, if you guys want to suggest a new title, since I have no clue what else to call it, please do. It would help a lot.  
**

**To the reviewers (This is strictly for your benefit with author to reader interaction. I am also kind of awkward with it, so forgive me for it): **

_**Chloe Benson:**_ **Thank you for that bit of encouragement!**

_**MackenzieLifebl & PearlAmor:**_ **Thanks! I h****ope you both like the future chapters!**

**Until next time, enjoy and farewell!  
**


End file.
